


Cereal and Ice Cream

by Snapjack



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Comfort Food, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Mini
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapjack/pseuds/Snapjack
Summary: Trashy Tuesdays are a thing Will doesn’t really know how it got started.





	Cereal and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JenTheSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSweetie/gifts).

Trashy Tuesdays are a thing Will doesn’t really know how it got started. It’s kind of a his-Mom thing, one they’ve been doing for as long as he can remember. On Trashy Tuesdays, they open up every cupboard in the kitchen and the fridge door AND the freezer door, and they can make whatever combination they want with whatever they find. Then they sit on the couch and watch the movie special after “E/R”. 

Will’s best Trashy Tuesday was the time he found vanilla ice cream and lemon pie filling and Corn Pops and mixed them all in a bowl together, and somehow they tasted just like McDonald’s animal crackers. Jonathan likes to use the frying pan and make sandwiches using bologna as the bread. Will’s mom is like Will. She goes for the dessert flavors. “You got your sweet tooth from me,” she tells him as she spreads marshmallow fluff on a hot dog bun and then lines the fluff with sliced, overripe banana.   
“Where’d Jonathan get his gross slimy bologna tooth from, huh?” says Will.  
“From your butt,” Jonathan says without turning around from the pan.  
“Jonathan,” says their mom.   
“What!?”  
“Both of you,” she amends, and sucks marshmallow fluff off the side of her finger. “C’mon, movie’s starting.”

They sit comfy on the couch, which is just long enough for the three of them but which dips in the middle, shoving them into each other like a grandmother that wants to hug all her descendants at once. Over their heads, the Christmas lights that Joyce has never taken down glow softly, illuminating the whole alphabet. When Will has nightmares, sometimes, they still flash, but now the flashes are in random patterns, or a code they can’t decode. The Upside Down and the Right Here Now are all blended together now, like a bowl full of cereal and ice cream. 

It doesn’t have to make sense. It just has to be.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this minific is entirely due to JenTheSweetie, otherwise known as the Keeper Of The 20-Minute Timer. Thanks, Sweetie.


End file.
